


dreaming of our own galaxies

by orphan_account



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Blood and Injury, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Minor Violence, No Smut, Pirates, Romantic Soulmates, Sexual Content, baby jongho !!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25122388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "dreaming in our own fantasies, i don’t really care nowcome, play in oceans of mindstay there, don’t let me go"orsnippets from the development of pirate seongjoong’s relationship
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 3
Kudos: 75





	dreaming of our own galaxies

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know anything about the ranks and positions of pirates, so sorry if this is inaccurate!
> 
> title and desc lyrics: loonatic - odd eye circle

“Hongjoong, my office please.” 

This was normal. After any sort of escapade that involved the endangerment of their lives, Seonghwa would have to personally make sure Hongjoong was completely fine. When questioned, Seonghwa would always say it was because as his first mate, Hongjoong had to be in the best state he could possibly be in. But then why didn’t he also check on Yeosang, the healer as well? Or Mingi, the gunner? Hongjoong thinks those two and the rest of the crew are just as important as he is.

He steps into the musty, cramped room, the floorboard creaking under him. The only sound in the room is from the leaking ceiling. 

“All good?” Seonghwa is looking out through the porthole, not facing Hongjoong. The daylight reflects on Seonghwa’s porcelain skin, making him appear like some sort of deity. He’s taken off his bulky captain’s hat and his blue vest, leaving him in just his stained white button up, leather pants and ankle length boots.

Hongjoong nods, even though Seonghwa can’t see it. “Yes.” 

“No wounds?” He turns to face him.

“No wounds.” 

“Good.” Seonghwa offers him a small smile.

“What about you?” Hongjoong blurts out.

“I wouldn’t be here if I wasn’t okay, would I?” 

═══════☆═══════

That night when he’s in bed, Hongjoong recalls how he first met Seonghwa, and how he came to join the crew.

_ Hongjoong wasn’t sure what had happened. The last thing he recalled was his home being surrounded in flames, the smoke engulfing his lungs, and a striking impact against the side of his head.  _

_ When he came to, his vision was blurry. He couldn’t keep his eyes open for longer than five seconds, so they remained shut. He could feel the grittiness of sand beneath him, and hear the gruff, scratchy voice of a man above him. _

_ “...He has a pretty face, so we could sell him off for a fine price…” He manages to catch. _

_ No, he couldn’t let this happen. _

_ Before he can think of what to do, or force himself up and attempt to run away, he hears a scream from the same man, and the sickly sound of an object making impact with flesh. He hears the sound of something heavy fall on the sand beside him. _

_ “Yunho, pick him up and get him on the ship…”  _

_ He lets himself be carried away as he loses consciousness again. _

_ When Hongjoong wakes up, everything is moving. He’s in a bed that sways softly with the rest of the room. Light streams in from a nearby porthole, and he catches a glimpse of the sea. He jerks up in panic, groaning in pain when he feels the dull throbbing in the side of his head. _

_ “Don’t worry, you’re safe here. Please, get some more rest.” A soft voice says beside him. _

_ He turns to see a stunning man. He looks about his age, taller probably. He has kind eyes, beautiful tan skin and slim facial features. Hongjoong’s eyes don’t linger on the man as he slumps back into the bed with his eyes closed, unable to focus on one thing for too long. _

_ “What happened?” He asks groggily. _

_ “Pillagers”. The man says. “They destroyed your entire village when we got there. I don’t know what they wanted with you, but it can’t have been anything good.”  _

_ Hongjoong’s heart aches with the thought of his home destroyed, and all the people he would never see again. _

_ “Thank you.” He says quietly. _

_ “My name is Seonghwa, and I’m the captain of this ship. Please, stay with us for as long as you see fit.”  _

Ever since Seonghwa had rescued him, the two developed a close friendship. Hongjoong eventually became the closest to the captain among anyone on the ship despite being the last one to join. Their friendship eventually extended beyond anything visible to the rest of the crew.

He recalls one night when Seonghwa had been particularly stressed, having almost lost the ship to another crew of pirates. Everyone had been injured in some way in the fight to reclaim their ship, including Hongjoong, and naturally Seonghwa blamed himself for it.

_ “I’m just glad you're okay.”  _ He had said when Hongjoong managed to get away with barely a slice to his brow. Then his lips were on the younger’s. Over and over again. Hongjoong didn’t do anything to stop it, he wanted this. Seonghwa led Hongjoong towards his cabin, never breaking the kiss except for air.

_ “Is this okay?”  _

_ “Yes.”  _

It was all that was said before Seonghwa took him to bed and kept him up all night.

The following morning, it was as though nothing had happened. The only indication of the events of the night before were the marks littered across Hongjoong’s chest, and Wooyoung and San’s incessant  _ “Oh Seonghwa, don’t stop~!”  _ Followed by a bunch of mocking kissy noises whenever he walked past.

The first time wasn’t the last time though. It had become normal for Seonghwa to invite Hongjoong to his room at night and make love to him. It was a way to relieve stress for both of them. Hongjoong still had his doubts though.

He falls asleep thinking of his raven haired captain.

═══════☆═══════

“Seonghwa?” 

“Hm?” 

“What are we?” 

Hongjoong didn’t think he’d ever be in the embrace of the seemingly stone cold sea captain’s arms, but here he was. After their nighttime escapades, it was normal for Seonghwa to cuddle him before letting him go back to his cabin.

“You’re special to me, Hongjoong.” Seonghwa says softly. “You and the whole crew, you’re my treasure. But you…” He pauses. “You make me happy. You take care of me. You had so much going on when you first joined the crew, but you still had it in your heart to treat us all with love and respect. You’re my soulmate, Hongjoong.” 

Hongjoong stiffens, his heart pounding with joy. He didn’t quite realise his feelings for the sea captain until this moment. 

“I feel the same.” Hongjoong says, his face flushed now. “You’re my soulmate, and I want to be with you, always.” 

Seonghwa kisses him. It’s different to the ones they’ve shared before. It’s less lusty and instead more gentle. When they break apart, Hongjoong intertwines his small fingers with Seonghwa’s.

“Goodnight, my love.” 

“Goodnight, Hwa.” 

The two fall asleep, dreaming of each other.

═══════☆═══════

“Please, let me go with you-” 

“No.” Seonghwa cuts Hongjoong off. “Absolutely not. You have to stay here with the rest of the crew. Take care of them and the ship.” He says.

There was no way the crew was going to survive at sea for even another week without food, supplies and a map of the neighbouring region. Of course, Seonghwa volunteered to take the burden of entering the kingdom in disguise and stealing from their castle. The kingdom that just so happened to be one of the most militarily enforced kingdoms in the land, with guards posted every ten metres. It wouldn’t be an easy feat, and Seonghwa would be gone for at least a full day. 

Hongjoong bites his lip, accepting defeat. “I’m going to miss you.” He sniffs, unable to stop the tears that brim his eyes. He trusted Seonghwa to come back safely, yet he couldn’t help but think of the worst case scenario. 

“I’m going to miss you too, darling.” Seonghwa chuckles. Classic him. He couldn’t bear seeing Hongjoong upset, though it was a bit too late to try and lighten the mood. He rests his hand on Hongjoong’s cheek, wiping away the tear that falls with his thumb. Hongjoong presses a kiss to his palm.

“You know I’m going to come back, right? I’ll be in and out.” Seonghwa addresses what they’re both thinking. Hongjoong nods. Seonghwa pulls him into a comforting embrace that he wishes would last forever.

“And when I do come back, we’re getting married, okay?” Hongjoong’s eyes widen. The statement makes his heart pound and his eyes fill with more tears, happier ones this time. He nods.

“If you don’t come back I’m going to kill you.” He mumbles quietly. Seonghwa chuckles and nods.

“I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

═══════☆═══════

Hongjoong sobs uncontrollably, ignoring the presence of the four other members of the crew who were anxiously waiting with him. Yeosang had ushered them all out, knowing the crew, especially Hongjoong, wouldn’t be able to take the sight of what he had to do. Hongjoong feels a large hand on his shoulder, which pulls him into an embrace.

“He’ll be okay.” Yunho says soothingly, though his voice strains. “Seonghwa’s our strongest. He’ll get through this.” Hongjoong can’t respond with anything else other than a small nod, tightly clasping his sweaty hands that are wet from wiping his tears. He hopes Yunho is right.

Of course, situations like this had happened before, but not nearly to this degree. Getting shot in the chest was different to a gruesome fist fight, or getting swiped with a knife, which Yeosang could easily tend to. Hongjoong can’t help but think of the worst thing that could happen. Hearing the occasional pained grunts from inside the cabin wasn’t much reassurance either.

The door to the cabin opens, revealing a disheveled Yeosang. His hair is messy, and his shirt and gloves are bloodstained. Hongjoong gets up quickly, cringing at the sight.

“I got the bullet out and stitched him up. He’s awake, so you can go see him.” He says to Hongjoong. 

“Thank you, Yeosang.” Hongjoong says quietly before entering the cabin. He rushes over to sit on the barrel by Seonghwa’s bed, taking his hand. The sight of the prominent red stain on the bandages covering Seonghwa’s chest is enough to make tears spill from Hongjoong’s eyes. He appears exhausted, his eyebags protruding more than usual.

“My love, can you hear me?” He asks softly. 

Seonghwa’s eyes light up when he sees him. “Your voice would be enough to wake me up from death.” He looks up at Hongjoong, offering him a small smile despite the pain he was in.

Hongjoong looks at the love of his life endearingly, questioning how he could be so loving and flirty while nearly experiencing death if not for Yeosang. Typical Seonghwa.

“H-How do you feel?” Hongjoong asks shakily, unable to stop the tremor in his voice.

“Much better now that you’re here.” Seonghwa says. Hongjoong doesn’t miss the way his voice strains in pain. He attempts to sit up, groaning in pain, then giving up.

“Hwa stop, lay down right now.” Hongjoong wipes his tears, glaring at him in frustration.

“Yes sir.” He chuckles weakly.

The waterworks start up again “I’m so glad you’re okay.” Hongjoong sobs. “I don’t know what I would’ve done if you…” He breaks down in tears, unable to finish his sentence.

Seonghwa grips his hand tighter. “Hongjoong, you know I would never  _ ever  _ leave you. I have a reason worth fighting and living for, and I’m not letting go of it. You mean the world to me, my love.” He says. “And I never got to give you this.” 

Seonghwa attempts to fish around under his pillow, eventually giving up. Hongjoong does it for him, until his fingers run over something smooth. He pulls it out from under Seonghwa’s pillow, revealing a velvet box.

“Marry me.” Seonghwa would’ve wanted to do it in more ideal circumstances, but this would have to do. Hongjoong nods, his face still stained with his tears. “Yes, of course Hwa. I love you so much, I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you.” 

“I love you too, Joong.” Seonghwa says. “Open it.” 

Hongjoong opens the small box to reveal a silver ring adorned with a beautiful blue gemstone that resembles the colour of the ocean.

“I’m sorry, I wanted to do this in a better way-” 

“Shh, no, it’s okay.” Hongjoong cuts him off. “Just getting to marry you is perfect.” He says.

═══════☆═══════

“Park Jongho, get back here  _ right now! _ ” Hongjoong chases after the three year old who’s giggling and traipsing off with his father’s pocket knife. Taking care of a child who was confident in running around on a pirate ship would never be easy for Hongjoong.

The toddler goes “oomf” as he runs into someone’s legs. Said person picks him up, tutting. 

“Jongho-ah, why don’t you listen to your mommy?” Jongho nods obediently and hands the knife back to Hongjoong. 

“Why does he always listen to you and not me?” Hongjoong says with a pout on his face.

“Looks like he’s a daddy’s boy.” Seonghwa smiles.

“Hmph.” 

“Jongho-ah, time to eat!” Wooyoung emerges from below the deck with a small plateful of the young boy’s favourite foods. The three year old fusses for Seonghwa to let him go when he sees Wooyoung. Seonghwa puts Jongho down, who runs over to the cook and greets him with a hug, before Wooyoung spoon feeds him.

The couple look at the sight adoringly.

“Can you believe he’s ours?” Seonghwa coos.

“I can. He’s as reckless as you are.” Hongjoong says teasingly. Seonghwa chuckles before pressing a sneaky kiss to Hongjoong’s lips, so their son doesn’t see.

“I love you so much, Joong.” 

“I love you too, Seonghwa.” 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you if you read this far! i hope you liked it :)


End file.
